A Story of My Own
by LittleMissLilybug
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has heard so many stories about the wonderful world at Hogwarts but now she finally get's to experience it for herself. Will you be with her on her journey?
1. Good Bye and Hello

**I could not own Harry Potter even in my dizziest daydreams so :P  
><strong>

**Good bye and Hello**

"Lily-bug!" My Dad calls up the stairs. "It's time to go!"

Frantically, I look at the objects laid carefully on my bed. "Hang on Dad! I'm not ready!"

My Dad comes up the stairs and pops his head through the door. "Woah! What a mess!" I look around me at the miniature mountains of clothes and books around me and start biting my lip.

"I can't find my tie! I had all of my school uniform right here!" I cry pointing at the ground in the corner of my room. "And now it's gone!" Dad walks into my room and starts sorting through the clothes on the floor. He reaches under my bed and picks up an old stuffed lady bird with black spots. He laughs and says "I thought you threw all of your old teddies out because they were 'babyish?' "

I feel blood rush into my cheeks as I remember on my 11th birthday throwing all of my baby toys into the rubbish bin because James had said that only babies had teddies, and babies didn't go to Hogwarts. I grab the stuffed Lady Bug out of Dad's hand and put it in my suit case. And reach out to hug Dad. I whisper in his ear. "Please don't tell James."

"Of course not!" he whispers back squeezing me tight.

"Are we going, or not?" James my 14 year old brother complains walking into my room with my tie wrapped around the top of his head. Pulling away from Dad I grab the tie off of James' head and scowl at him as I shove it into my suitcase. Slamming the case shut and dragging the suitcase down the stairs, I check the time. We are late but there is still time to get there. Dad picks up the case and my owl and puts them gently into the muggle car we borrowed from Nan and Pa. Dad and I get in the car and Mum takes off.

"What was the hold up? I thought you said you were ready, Lily?" Mum asks.

"James had my tie."

"Oh well as long as you've got everything now."

"Yep!" I chirp back.

We pull up in the car park at Kings cross next to my cousins. Instantly, Hugo is walking beside me bubbling with excitement. He is already in his robes and is talking about where the Gryffindor common rooms are.

"So you think you'll be in Gryffindor then?" I ask curiously. Hugo and I had always talked about going to Hogwarts but I had no idea he was so sure he was going to be in Gryffindor.

"Of course! You will be too! I'm sure of it." He replies continuing to talk about what his favourite subject would be. A sinking feeling came over me as I thought of being in the same house as the whole of my family. Uncertainly I cross over to stand by my Dad leaving Hugo to talk to James. I slip my hands into his and look up at his calm face. He looks down at me and smiles reassuringly, squeezing my hands.

We get to platform 9 and Dad holds my hand as we walk through the wall. Albus and James head off to find their friends leaving me and Dad to load the bags onto the train. Mum and Aunty Hermione are talking to our other cousins. I pull Dad around the corner and he bends down until his face is level with mine. "What's up?" he asks.

"Dad, what if I'm not in Gryffindor? Will you be mad?" I ask uncertainly.

"Of course not! You will be put into whatever house suits you best." He smiles, "Your mother and I will be proud of you no matter what house you're in."

I smile in return and we walk back to the group. Behind us the train rings it's horn to call the students on board. I kiss Mum goodbye and turn to dad, who I see, has a tear in his eye.

"Why are you crying, Dad?"

Dad wipes his eyes and hugs me as tight as I could handle "I'm going to miss you little Lilybug! And who's going to clean that pigsty of a room you've left for me!" Dad laughs. "Go have fun, Lily-bug. and don't forget to write!"

"I won't!" I give Dad one last hug and hurry onto the train. I find a seat with no one else inside it, despite my cousin's requests, and stare through the window. Dad waves and I stick my head out the window. The train takes off and I pull my head back in and pull out one of my favourite books. A blonde boy opens the door and asks quietly "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Not sure what to say I nod, secretly wishing I could be alone.

"My name's Scorpius. What's yours?"

Glaring at him for disturbing me, I say grimacing "Lily. Lily Luna Potter. Now excuse me I'm trying to read."

The boy nods and pulls out his own book, 'Hogwarts; A history'. Interested, I look up slightly, not wanting him to notice. That book was one I had studied intently in the coming weeks before leaving for Hogwarts. The boy looked up and smiled at me noticing my interest. Not knowing what to say, I ask "Where are you up to?"

"Chapter 6. You've read it? My Dad said it was very helpful."

"Protective enchantments and spells." I remember nodding slightly. "It's very interesting isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. Would you like a Bertie Botts every flavour bean?"

"Sure" I reply taking one out of his hand.

**Please review I love to hear what you think. GOOD AND BAD please!**


	2. Differences and Welcomes

**Author's note: Just saying, even in my dizziest daydreams, I don't own Harry Potter. Also; the song isn't mine! That is J.K Rowling's too **

**Differences and Welcomes  
><strong>

The train comes to a stop and the doors open. Scorpius and I climb out of the carriage. "Well, I'll see you around, Lily" Scorpius waves heading over to carts.

A large, hairy man, otherwise known as Hagrid, calls out "Firs' years! Firs' years! Head on over ere'!"

Smiling at the sight of him I stride over and hug him as tight as I can. "Hi Professor Hagrid." I giggle.

"Hello Lily! Hi Hugo" He greets us as Hugo comes to join me chocolate smeared under his eye.

"Where were you on the train? Why didn't you sit with us?" Hugo asks quietly.

"I didn't want to sit in a crowded compartment with the whole of my family. Have you got a problem with that?" I snap back. Sensing that I had hurt him, I take a deep breath. "I just wanted to be alone." He nods. Hagrid leads us to the boats and I sit next to Hugo.

He leads up the stairs and the new deputy headmaster Professor Flitwick greets us. "Soon, I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your houses will be like your family."

He opens the tall doors leading into the Great Hall and a loud applause fills the room. We wander into the Hall, all of us awestruck by the enchanted ceiling. Across from the teachers table was a small stool with an old, charred hat sitting on top of it. We gathered in a large group and I noticed Scorpius, the boy I met on the train, in Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall tapped a glass with a spoon so it rang out through the hall, and everyone fell silent. The hat on the stool started moving.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<p>

And with that the sorting hat fell silent. Professor Flitwick made his way to the front of the table and started calling out names. "Appleby, Millie" A tall blonde girl made her way through the crowd carefully and slowly made her way to the stool. Flitwick levitated the hat onto her head. After a short pause, the Hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the girl left towards the applauding table with a wide grin on her face.

More and more names were called until at last the Professor called out "Potter, Lily"

A loud cheer rang through the hall sounding from the Gryffindor table on which I saw my family already making room for me. The other tables were all whispering casually to their neighbour as opposed to the usual anticipated silence. I take a large calm breath and walk briskly to the stool.

The hat landed upon my head and I heard the voice muttering inside my head. "Hmm… another Potter…not a Hufflepuff, no, no definitely not. Hmm… a great mind, very courageous and quite cunning… but where to put you? I would say…" and with surprising volume "RAVENCLAW!"

Silence fell throughout the whole Hall, until the Ravenclaw table broke out into a loud applause. The Gryffindor table was still silent until James and Albus stood up and started clapping. Gradually the rest of the table joined in, still extremely surprised.

I went to sit down and found myself sitting next to Scorpius. He smiled at me reassuringly. "Don't worry," He said. "I was a surprise too. Everyone expected a Malfoy to be put in Slytherin but I guess I'm different from the rest of my family."

"You're a Malfoy?" I said stunned. My uncle Ron had told me to stay away from the Malfoy's because they were a lot of trouble. Feeling a bit uncomfortable I piled my plate with the feast that had just appeared and concentrated on eating as not to encourage conversation.

The prefects showed us first years to the dorm of which required the answer to a question to enter. The eagle doorknocker asked us "An animal that means, to have a callous on one's foot". Clearly the prefect was stumped. Looking around I could see everyone else looking puzzled. Getting tired of standing there, I call out "Wouldn't it be a unicorn?" Everyone turned to look at me. "Well, I mean, a callous can also be called a corn. And it said A callous meaning one. Uni-corn." I gave a half smile and half a shrug. The prefect smiled. As the eagle doorknocker opened up and congratulated me.

Once we were all inside the common room, the prefect started his speech. "Quite often, you will see a group of Ravenclaw's surrounding the door, all trying to work out the password. If this happens, which it does all the time, don't stay away and don't stand around quietly, join in! It is a chance to learn and create new friendships. However, sometimes it can take up to an hour, so if you are leaving the common room, I advise you to check your bags twice for everything you need. Well that is enough from me. It is time for you to go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." With that he smiled and pointed us to our dorms.

I climbed the small staircase and clambered onto my bed. I let out Loki, my owl, and smoothed his feathers. There were three other girls in my dormitory all whispering excitedly. I wandered over with Loki, to where they were huddled and they smiled at me as they showed me copies of our new time tables. They handed me mine and announced themselves as Ning Chang, Courtney Brown and Kiki Edwards. A light turned on and we all scrambled back into our beds. A smile came across my face as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's note: Hey! I hoped you like it! Please review and tell me whether it is worth continuing. Thanks baiiii!**


	3. Letters Swamps and a Mysterious Presence

**Author's Note: Hi all again! Some of you may have noticed, I added a side story to this one. Feel free to check it out. (You know you want to… well at least… you know that I want you to) AS I have said before and will say again, I could not own harry potter in my dizziest daydreams. **

**ALSO; i know there is meant to be a comma in the title but i ran out of letters D=  
><strong>

**Letters, Swamps and a Mysterious Presence. **

As the sun crept through the windows, I opened my eyes excitedly. I took a good look around the common room, remembering that I had been too overwhelmed last night. Surrounding my bed, were sky blue curtains that seemed to shine as though glitter had been stuck to them. I peered through the curtains and saw that my three room mates were still sleeping. I get up and slip my pink slippers on and sit my self down by the window. The roof was incredibly high and cream paint lined walls. Blue ribbons, the same material as the curtains, were hung around the top of the room and a small fire place sat in the corner of my room. I get up and grab my paper and pens to write back to my parents. I write,

Hi Mum and Dad,

You have probably already heard the news. I'm not a Gryffindor. But I am fine with it. In fact, I am kind of glad. I get my own space. I have three girls in my dorm, Ning, Courtney and Kiki. They seem alright. The common room is amazing! It is beautiful! There are sky blue curtains and a great view of the lake from the window. I haven't had breakfast yet, but I loved the great feast last night. Sorry Mum, but it was better than your cooking. I haven't spoken to James and Albus since we left but I met this boy. He is in his second year and he is a Ravenclaw just like me. His name is Scorpius Malfoy. He is really nice. I know you and Uncle Ron had trouble with his dad but he is really quiet and polite. Anyway, I better get ready for breakfast. Bye!

I put away the pen and spare paper. I open Loki's cage and tie the letter to his foot. I whisper in his ear "bring it to Mum and Dad please Loki" with one last stroke of his feathers he flew off, his feathers dancing in the wind. Quickly, I change into my school robes and head down stairs where Scorpius is reading. "Hi." I mumble

He looks up puzzled and slightly irritated "What?- oh it's you." His face softens. "Good Morning. Congratulations on making Ravenclaw. I thought you would. You don't seem terribly upset about it though."

"That's because I'm not. I am glad about not being in Gryffindor. You wouldn't understand. You don't live in a big family where everyone is living in each other's pocket."

He nods and goes back to his reading. I sit on the couch opposite him and take in my surroundings. The common room was set up rather like the dorms. The curtains and the paint were the same but a large statue was placed in the center of the room. A large bookcase lined the southern end of the room where everywhere else was covered in moving paintings of famous and successful Ravenclaw's. Most of the paintings were still asleep, but one had an empty frame. I stood up and walked over to the blank painting. I knocked politely, curious.

Seeing no reaction, I turn around and head back up to the dormitory where the girls were busy getting ready. Kiki smiled at me, "You ready already? Great! I'm ready. Maybe we should go down now?" she directed the question at the other two girls who were only half changed and scrambling through their suitcase.

"Yeah. Ok. Has anyone seen my shoes?" Ning asks.

"Nope." We call back already making our way through the exit to the common room.

As we walk, Kiki asks, "So you're a Potter, Huh? I thought all Potter's and Weasley's were meant to be in Gryffindor?"

"I guess I'm not like my family." I shrug. "It will be nice to have my own space for a change. So what about you? What house is your family?"

"My mum was a Ravenclaw too. But my dad was a muggle. But we don't see him much." She replies. Suddenly I stop walking. I didn't recognize this pathway. Kiki stumbles as I stop. "What's up?"

"This isn't the right way!"

"Yeah it is! The library should be just around this corner." She pulls me to keep coming. We get around the corner to find that the library wasn't there.

"That's not the library, Kiki."

"I know… Well I don't know where we are then."

I look around and then at my watch. "Breakfast starts in 5 minutes!" I hiss. Looking around to see if anybody was watching, I pulled out an old piece of parchment my father had given me on my eleventh birthday. I pull out my wand and tap it on the parchment "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Kiki's eyes widened but she did not say anything about it. Instead she stood right next to me blocking the map from sight. "We are here" I say pointing at the map with my wand. We need to take a left at the next intersection and follow that downstairs. Mischief managed"

I pull the map into my pocket and walk ahead quickly signaling that I did not want to talk about it there. We walk around the corner at the intersection to find ourselves in a deserted corridor. We continue along the path. About halfway down the corridor, we come to another stop. A large swamp blocks the corridor and a dark, cold, shadow comes over us. My head snaps up to the roof hearing whispers coming from that direction. I walk closer to the corner to inspect what was making the sound when, the caretaker, Filch, comes running around the corner. "It was you!" he screams. "You troublesome Potter's! I just cleaned this section of the castle."

Stuttering, Kiki and I protest but he doesn't listen. He grabs our shoulders and pulls us through a number of corridors. "I'll have you expelled this time! You hear me! Expelled…" Finally we come to a large gargoyle in the wall, which I know from my brother's description, as Professor McGonagall's office. The gargoyle steps aside to reveal a staircase after Filch mutters a password incomprehensible to Kiki and my ears.

McGonagall is waiting up the top of the stairs. "What is it now, Argus? I really don't have I time for this." She said with a tired look on her face.

"These girls! Have been befouling the castle! A swamp!" He stuttered shaking us by the shoulder.

Professor McGonagall took one look at our frightened faces and replied in a stern tone. "Argus Filch! Do you really expect me to believe that two first years on their second day at Hogwarts, produced a full swamp, complete with live creatures? Even when the school trouble makers have been doing it ever since they learned how, long before these two arrived on that train. Get out unless you have something reasonable to report."

Stunned Filch turned around and fled the office, leaving Kiki and I there. McGonagall looked us over, "I think it is time you two went to breakfast, if you walk briskly, you may still get there on time."

Understanding ourselves to be dismissed, we hurriedly backed out of the office and ran to the Great Hall.

"Where were you two? You left earlier than us!" Courtney asked, her mouth full of bacon.

I grimace in disgust, "Filch thought we produced a swamp on the second floor. He took us to McGonagall's office. But you will never guess what we saw! It was this-"

"Scorpius moved up a few seats to sit next to me. Good morning."

With a quick look to the girls, we all changed the subject. "So what subjects do you have today?" I asked innocently.

"No need to stop the interesting conversation on my account" he said amused. A large bell rang somewhere far off in the castle announcing the time to head to class.

"Nothing." I said with a small glare.

**Author's Note: Thank you so very much Skinnerbox27 you really made my day with that review of yours. *hint hint* all you have to do is click the blue button! And write some words! Also, let me know if you want me to continue. (the plot is FINALLY starting to come out XD) BAIIIII!**


End file.
